cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of J Andres
The J Andres Government was primarily run by the Commune from 1982 until 2125. The Commune was the primary legislative body which was dissolved in 2125 and replaced by the Crown Council and its three elected Chancellors. Crown Council In 2125, the Crown Council was established. The Crown Council consists of three elected Chancellors, each elected to a 6-year term every two years. Each Chancellor serves as the head of one of the governmental departments, Defense, Foreign Affairs, and Industry. The Crown Council is also charged with drafting legislation. At the time of its conception, the idea of having a smaller deliberative body was thought to expedite the legislative process and allow the Council to come to decisions quicker and react in the post-war climate. Comparisons to the Commune The Crown Council was proposed by Mateo Bourbon, who had served as Premier of the Commune for more than two decades. After the flurry of assassinations in the early 22nd century, Bourbon felt that the 700+ member Commune was unwieldy in the new age and needed to be replaced by a smaller deliberative body. Although the Commune had functioned from 1982-2125, its functions were changed numerous times throughout that period. It's members were elected to four year terms and it was able to remove any elected or appointed official from office, with a three-quarters vote. From 2025, the Commune elected a Premier to serve as its leader. In the past, the Commune also contained a Constituent Panel. Any J Andres citizen could walk into the Historic Commune Building and sit through proceedings, they were also permitted to cast votes. The Constituent Panel as a whole received a number of votes equal to 1/20 the number of senators, and these votes were apportioned to whatever a majority of the constituent panel voted for. Also, prior to 2053, the President and Monarch were also afforded votes in the Commune. These were removed by the Separation of Powers ActSeparation of Powers Act. (2053, January 24) Legislation of the J Andres Commune In the history of the Commune, only one President, Jack Bosco has been removed from office. Also, only one President, Josef Mercton has been granted the title of President General. President The President of J Andres is the chief executive of the government. The President will be elected every four years with no maximum term limits. The President shall be charged with the execution of the legislation passed by the Crown Council. The President shall not vote in council proceedings, but must sign approved legislation to become law. The President may veto legislation. A veto may be overridden by a two-thirds vote of the Council. The President serves as the Commander-in-chief of the J Andres Military. During the times of the Commune, the Commune could grant emergency powers to the President by a two-thirds vote. If the President was granted Emergency Powers they would have the title "President General" and would hold such powers until the President General returns power to the Commune, or the Commune voted with a three-quarters majority to retake the powers. President Josef Mercton created the Governmental departments of Foreign Affairs and War & Defense. President Ben Richards created the Department of Domestic Affairs and the Department of Energy, although these Departments were subsequently abolished in 2053. The Department of Domestic Affairs was recreated in 2057. All of these departments were abolished in 2097 by Pierre Bourbon. In 2125, as part of the creation of the Crown Council, the departments of Defense, Foreign Affairs, and Industry were created. Monarch The position of Monarch was originally created before the Communist Revolt in 1986. It was originally devised as a way for the Nationalist party and Anchor party to hold on to power during the revolt. The first Monarch of J Andres was Josef I. The Monarch of J Andres shall carry the title of King or Queen. The Monarch shall serve for life or until they abdicate the throne. Descendants of King Josef I are eligible for succession to the throne, although holders of the bestowed hereditary peerages shall also be eligible for succession in the event of the extinction of the House of Mercton. The right to the crown shall fall to the oldest child of the reigning monarch, with no preference to gender. The Monarch has the right to bestow peerage upon commoners in either a hereditary or non-hereditary fashion. The Monarch shall serve as the sole Justice of the Principal Court of J Andres. The Principal Court shall serve as the highest court in the nation and may overturn laws on constitutional grounds. The Monarch may designate another person to serve as the Justice of the Principal Court; however, the designee is subject to the approval of the Council. Governmental Departments The President has the power to create various departments to assist in the administration and execution of his duties. Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs, created by President General Josef Mercton in 1982, has always been crucial in making J Andres a global force. Minister Mickey Bethesda and Minister Adrik Annan have revolutionized the department and brought J Andres onto the world stage through their developments. Minister Bethesda is largely responsible for bringing J Andres to the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, which resulted in J Andres recieving large amounts of foreign aid and increasing national exposure. Adrik Annan is responsible for SPEED, the Standard Protocols for Embassy Establishment Declaration which made it possible for the construction of Embassy Circle and Bethesda Way. Department of War and Defense The Department of War and Defense, created by President General Josef Mercton in 1982 is the oldest department in existence. It directly oversees the J Andres Military and all of its operations. It also is the most dynamic department in the sense that every President has chosen a new minister at some point during their Presidency, where many of the other departments tend to keep their department heads for more prolonged periods of time. Department of Domestic Affairs See also: List of Domestic Affairs Ministers The Department of Domestic Affairs was created by President Ben Richards in 1989. With the purpose of providing "intelligent direction in the affairs of growing the nation's infrastructure and urban development." It was abolished in 2052, and subsequently recreated in 2057. Abolished Departments Department of Energy The Department of Energy was created by President Ben Richards in 1993 with the purpose of "transitioning J Andres into a nuclear age of power and weaponry." Minister Nobaru Yoshiro successfully put into action a plan that eliminated J Andres dependence on fossil fuels for power, utilizing a system of Nuclear Power plants for all electricity and requiring all civilian vehicles to be electric.Nuclear Facilities Aglow for New Years Eve. (2005, November 25) The Anchor Times Minister Yoshiro also saw through the development of the J Andres Nuclear Arms Program where J Andres grew its number of nuclear warheads. This department was abolished in 2052. Notes Category:J Andres